Feelin' Way too Damn Good
by Oshiu Sama
Summary: Saturn wants to vists her Human Father, Souichi. When she goes to see him, she meets a man with short brown hair that might change her life. Few surprises here and there... Please Review! And it's COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.... of course, like anyone who loves Heero, i would like to have some legal document over him....'.... Anyway, hope you like the story.... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Serenity looked out the window. He stood there in the doorway, looking at her. " Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a quiet voice. She looked over at him. His ocean eyes glowed with confusion and hate. " I know you are mad... and I'm sorry... but, Endymion and I are promised to be married." she told him. " And you were just going to leave me in the dark?!" he snapped. He couldn't stand it anymore. He turned his head, his bangs covering his eyes. " Then... it's over.... no longer what we were?" he asked in a dead calm voice. Tears fell down her cheeks as she watched him turn to leave. He placed his hand on the door frame and looked at her one last time. " Take care, Serenity..." was his last words. Serenity looked down, tears falling freely. She felt so ashame for not telling him sooner....

The dark gray clouds hovered over the Crystal Palace. There was a shatter of people as they try to get ready for the Queen and King's child in four months. Everyone was getting ready... everyone except Saturn....  
  
Saturn sat outside in the Rose Garden that was located in the North Wing. Sure, she was ready for the baby, but that was the last thing on her mind. She wanted action! She was getting tired of sitting around, doing nothing and it was getting on her nerves. And now, this is where she was: in the Rose Garden, looking up at the dark sky, hoping that by some chance of Faith, a war would happen. She placed her arms behind her head and sighed. "This is freakin' boring..." she thought aloud. She wanted something to do.. besides get ready for the child that was coming."There you are."Saturn looked up and saw the King. "King Endymion, what are you doing out here?" she asked, sitting up. "Wondering where you had gone. Anyway, you might want to come in. It looks like it might rain." he said. Saturn turned her head to the sky. " I could care less... it doesn't bother me." she whispered. Endymion stood by her and placed out his hand. " I mind if you do get wet... I don't need you getting sick on me." he stated in a cool voice. Saturn took his hand and stood up. "So, how is Queen Serenity?" she asked, as they headed in. " She's okay. She's resting right now, i guess from all the planning." he said. Saturn looked around at the people. She had seen all of them in the passing of five months and it was driving her crazy. She wanted to fight! She wanted to..." Saturn?"She turned her head and looked at Endymion. "Yes, my Lord?" she questioned. " You seem to be distance from the others lately. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, looking at her. She placed her staff down and said nothing. " Well, when you are ready to talk, I am here." he said. She watched as he went over to Mars and Venus. Endymion had been like a father to her... she could tell him anything and everything and he would understand completely. She looked out the window at the clouds in the sky.  
  
" Something the matter, Firefly?" Saturn turned around and looked at Uranus. "Haruka..." she whispered. The young woman stood beside her, arms crossed. " If it makes you feel better.... I'm not ready for the lil one either.... It would just mean more work then ever and then when she gets older, someone will have to teach her the Code of the Sailor Scout." Haruka said, looking out the window. Saturn sighed and looked down. " It's not that at all... it's just that it's boring around here...." she replied. Haruka looked at her and shrugged. " That I can't help. Everyone is on their own on that part." she said. Saturn sighed again and looked out the window. " The next Queen of Crystal Tokyo...." she thought. " Well, I better get back to work.... knowing the Queen, she'll wake up, wanting something to eat." she said. Saturn giggled and watched as Uranus walked off to the kitchen.Her mind wonder beyonde the gates of the Palace and she began to wonder about the life there. She wanted to see her Human father so much... since the last battle, she hadn't seen him... Saturn looked down and wanted aimlessly to the front door. She stopped in the Grand Hall and a small smile came to her face. " What the heck? I mean, I have all this free time on my hands, right?" she thought. From there she went to go see the King. 


	2. Chapter Two

  
  
King Endymion looked over the plans for his daughter's room. He looked at the place and then looked at the plans again. "This is going to take forever..." he thought, placing his hand on his forehead. He place the plan down and rolled up his sleeves. It would take the whole four months to get this down.  
  
"King Endymion, now why in the world are you doing this?" He turned around and saw Saturn standing in the doorway. He smiled faintly as she walked around the room. " I wanted to surprise Serenity.... That's why I'm the only one in here." he told her. Saturn looked at the paint buckets and paintbrushes. " You need any help?" she asked, looking at him. He grabbed the plans and looked at her. " Are you willing to give me a hand?" he asked her. She shrugged and looked at him. " It's not like I have anything else better to do." she said, flatly. He tossed her a paint brush and she smiled.  
  
About an hour later, the room was completely covers in sugar pink paint. "Okay.... that will be the last time I paint." Endymion said, looking at his shirt. Saturn giggled and placed her paintbrush down. "King Endymion.... I have a favor to ask you." she whispered. Endymion looked at her. " I want to go and stay with my Human father for a while...." she whispered. He stood up and smiled. "So, it finally got to you, eh? Well, I guess it's okay, but you have to know that going out there is dangerous." he told her. She looked at him. " So, I can go?" she asked, eyes glimming. Enymion nodded and she hugged him. Her eyes opened and she pulled away, looking at her shirt. "Okay, this is the last time we paint...." she said. Endymion chuckled and the door opened.  
  
"King Endymion, Queen Serenity wants to talk to you." Pluto said. Saturn walked out of the room in silence as Endymion wipped his hands. "Okay, tell her to give me a few minutes.... I'll be there." he said. Pluto nodded and left the room.  
  
Saturn went to her room and wondered what she was going to take. She opened the door and saw Artemis on the balcony. "Artemis? What are you doing in here?" she asked, closing the door behind her. Artemis looked at the Warrior of Destruction and smiled. " Nothing really, just needed to talk to someone." he said. Saturn shook her head, a small smile on her face. " Is this about Luna?" she asked, going through her closet. Artemis sighed and sat on the bed. "Yeah.... I mean, she's eating like crazy! It's always,"Artemis get this" or "Artemis get that" I can never have a down time to myself." he said. Saturn looked at him. " Are you not ready to be a father?" she questioned him. Artemis looked down...  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Saturn beside him. "Well, maybe it's a good thing that Luna and Serenity are pregent at the same time. Look at it this way... You and King Endymion are going to be father's at the same time... so, basically, you both will be going through the same thing." she told him. Artemis looked at her with a smile. "Thanks.... anyway, i better get going... Luna is probably looking for me." he said. Saturn watched as he walked out the door. Once the door was closed, she sighed and grabbed her towel. She was going to be so happy once she left. She was going to go back to her old life... the life of a human being.... not a protector, not a warrior.... just a normal human being. 


	3. Chapter Three

  
  
Saturn placed her bag by the door and looked at the door. It had been almost 19yrs since she seen him.... well, not really 19yrs.... just two. She knocked on the door, not really sure if her father was home. She looked down at her bag and heard the door open. "Hotaru?" he questioned, looking at her. She looked up at him with a smile that seemed to brightenup his day. She hugged him tight, missing him all together. He held her tight and smiled.  
  
"God, it feels like I haven't seen you in ages." he said, taking a look at her. Saturn smiled as her father looked at her from head to toe. "Well, it seems like you haven't changed either, Papa." She said. Souichi grabbed his daughter's bag and looked at her. "Oh, I think time is catching up with me." he said, placing her bag by the door. Saturn looked around at the old house and wondered what her father had been up to. "So, have you created anything while I was gone?" she asked, placing her hands behind her back. He looked at her with a smile and said, "Come with me to the lab." Saturn raised her eyebrow and followed her father to the basement.  
  
He typed in some codes and looked at the screen. The Zero System was acting up again, and he didn't know why. He sighed and jumped down from the cockpit. He heard the door open and looked at the Doctor. His heart skipped a beat as his cold blue eyes laid upon the young woman next to him. She had shoulder lenght black hair and light gray eyes. Her skin was a slight pale color, but she was beautiful with it. What was she wearing? Oh, she was wearing a breath taken summer red dress and a sun hat upon her head. He tried to take his eyes off of her, but there was no way he could do it... not now anyway.  
  
"I believe this is my first time seeing you wear a dress that isn't black." Souichi stated, honestly. "ha ha ha, Papa." she said, sarcastically. Saturn shook her head and looked around. She noticed, in the far distance, a young man with short dark brown hair. She placed her hand to her chest and wondered why her heart was beating fastly. She looked away, feeling her face flush. "Umm, Papa, who is that?" she asked in a quiet voice. Souichi looked at his daughter and saw that she was blushing. He smiled and looked over at the young man. "Hey, Heero! I want you to meet someone." he called.  
  
Heero wipped his hands and went over to the two. "Heero, this is my daughter Hotaru. She's visiting from Kyoto." Souichi said, lying at the end. Heero looked at her. Up close, she was.... a word that he couldn't describe. Her eyes were even colder then he thought to be. Her skin was a beautiful pale, her eyes a cloud of gray and her figure.... He looked up and stared into her eyes. "Hotaru... this is Heero. He's staying here for awhile..." Souichi trailed off at the end and Saturn looked at Heero. "It's nice to meet you." she said. Heero nodded is head and looked at her father. "Dr. Tomoe, do you have some electric wires?" he asked. Souichi looked at his daughter then at him. " Uh... yeah.... I think I do." he turned to face his daughter. "You know where your room is...." he told her. Saturn nodded and went to her room. She took one last look at the young man and sighed. Before she closed the door, she realized that her father didn't tell her what he was building.  
  
Later that night, Saturn went downstairs to the kitchen. She found her father, fast asleep on the table. She shook her head and looked at the blueprints underneath him. She slowly pulled them away from under his arms and looked at them. "Why.... these are blueprints to..." she trailed off as she entered the kitchen. She looked at the design and then at the numbers. She looked at the coffee pot and realized that there was a fresh pot made. She didn't think about it, but grabbed her cup from the cabinet and poured herself some. She leaned against the counter and looked over the blueprints. " How could he have built something like this?" she thought, looking at the wires and switches. She wondered what her father had been up to, and now was the chance to see first hand.  
  
Saturn flipped the lights on and gasped at the large machine. She couldn't believe it. Her father had actually built it. She walked up to it and looked at the paint job. She could tell that it was not finished just yet. She looked at the blueprints and relized that he was making corrections.  
  
" So, do you do this all the time?"  
  
Saturn yelped and turned around, facing the young man from earlier. She felt as if she was caught red handed. He walked up to her and snatched the blueprints from her hands. " If your father were to walk in right now, he would be ashame of you." Heero said, coldly. She stared into his cold blue eyes and wondered why was he down here. "So... that's Gundam Wing Zero." she said, looking over at the white Gundam. Heero was shocked. How could she have know something like that?! Was she a spy? Or a secret agent of some type?  
  
"Who are you working for?"  
  
Saturn narrowed her eyes. " I don't work for anyone. If you think that I'm some spy, then you got it wrong. I only figured that it was Gundam Wing Zero because it was all over the news last yr." she snapped, almost biting his head off. Heero turned around, blueprints in hand. He walked over to his Gundam and looked up. Saturn sighed and walked over to him. " What are you doing up anyway, Mr. Gundam Polit?" she asked in a calm voice. He looked over at her and wondered the same. " I should ask you the same." he replied in the same voice. She turned her head and noticed that he was a few yrs older then her. " I'm use to this time a night." she replied. " It's where I can actually get some peace and quiet." she told him. Heero noticed that she was awfully close to him. He could feel her body heat on his skin as she stood there. "Well, you should go to sleep, Miss Hotaru. I don't want your father down here." he told her. Saturn placed her hands on her hips. " Who died and put you in charge?!" she snapped.  
  
"Listen, I'm just saying."  
  
"Just saying my ass! You just want those blueprints for your damn self."  
  
Heero glared. "For myself?! Woman, are you crazy?! Why would I want blueprints to somethig that I already have!"  
  
Saturn reached for the them and Heero moved. She glared at him with firey eyes. " Give those to me." she said in a dead calm voice. Heero looked at her. She pushed him down. Pinning him down, she grabbed the blueprints and tossed them aside. She looked into his eyes, coldly and whispered, " I won't hesitate to kill you. If I find those blueprints missing in the morning along with you and your Gundam, I'll hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands." Saturn stood up, but Heero had other plans. He lightly tapped the back of her right knee, causing her to fall. He pinned her to the ground and stared into her eyes. "Try another damn stunt like that, Hotaru... and you'll find yourself dead.... I'm not afraid to kill anyone..." he told her in a colder voice then she had. Saturn glared up at him as he was about to release her. " Who the hell do you think you are? Just because you have a damn Gundam, doesn't mean you have to right to....." Heero covered her mouth and looked at the door. "Shhh.... someone's coming." he whispered. He picked her up and headed to a dark corner.  
  
Saturn felt his hand against her flat tummy as they hid in the darkness. Heero looked on as the door opened. He noticed her father, looking for the blueprints, he guessed. Once the door closed, he let out a heavy sigh and looked down at her. Saturn slowly swallowed and returned the gaze. There was something about him that made her feel calm... comfrontable.... at peace. Heero felt his heart skip several times before he left her gaze. " You need to go upstairs." he told her, letting her go. She looked at him and growled. " Don't tell me what to do, you... you..." "Or what? You can't do anything." he told her. Saturn grabbed the blueprints from the ground and headed to the door. She had made one conclusion: the guy was a total jerk.  
  
Not a bad chapter Three, eh? Something is happening between Heero and Saturn.... but, what does the blueprints to her father's Gundam have to do with anything?  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter Four

  
  
Two wks had passed since she left the Crystal Palace. Saturn was now downstairs in the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked around. " As you can see, I haven't gone shopping yet." Souichi said, walking in. She looked at her father and then looked at Heero who passed the door. " I'll go shopping. I'll take Heero along with me." she said. Heero stopped and looked at her. " Oh, no! I'm not going with you. You are the most dangerous woman around." he said. Souichi laughed and patted Saturn on her head. " She's prefectly harmless, Heero. She only bites if she has to." he joked. Saturn shook her head and grabbed Heero's arms. " You go and clean up." she said, pushing him up the stairs. Heero looked at her and sighed. He knew there was no way he could win this. He headed upstairs and went to his room.  
  
Saturn went to the door and went outside. She looked around at the neighborhood and sighed. " This place hasn't changed." she thought. She heard her communicator go off. Pulling out her compact, she opened and saw Lita. " Lita? Is something wrong?" she questioned. "No, everything is a-okay. King Endymion just wanted me to let you know that the Palace Ball is in a wk." Lita said. Saturn hit her head and looked down. " I completely forgot about it." she said. Lita giggled. " So, how is your father?" she asked. Saturn looked at the door behind her. " Still the same old scientist. He's been working a this project for the pass two yrs. I can't say what it is, but I know there is some bugs he have to work out." she told the inner scout. "Well, call me back. That way, I can tell King Endymion what you are doing about the Ball." she said. Saturn nodded and closed her compact. She heard the door opened behind her. Heero looked at her with a cold stare. " I'm only doing this because you dragged me into this shit." he told her coldly.  
  
Walking downtown, Heero wondered where she was from really. He had noticed that her compact was some type of communicator. He had saw it when he had passed the window towards the door. He looked at her. She was different, no doubt... but in what way? She held the bag in her arms as they turned the corner. He turned his head when she looked at him. " Is something wrong?" she asked. He looked up at the sky and replied, " No, I was just thinking."  
  
Saturn said nothing after that. She knew there was no way she could start a nice, calm conversation after that night. She looked at the box of donuts and saw a bench in the distance. " How about we sit down for awhile." she suggested. Heero looked at her and shrugged.  
  
They sat down and Saturn opened the box. " You want one?" she asked. Heero looked at her and then at the box. He sighed and grabbed a powdered donut. Saturn closed the box and nibbled on hers. There was silence between them, no doubt, but what could she say? Why the hell did you think I was a spy? She looked at the people who passed them. " So, what are you going to do about your father's Gundam?" he asked. She looked at him. His donut was have gone, and the other half was in his hand. Saturn looked down at the ground. " I'll probably fix it up. My father hasn't gotten any sleep since I've been here." she said. Heero looked over at her. She had barely touched her donut. " So, do you know how to work on something like that?" he asked her. She looked at him with her light gray eyes. " I know a few things. I was wondering if you could help... that is if you don't run off." she said. Heero placed the other half in his mouth and chewed in silence. "Maybe... but you know I could just up and leave any time." he told her after he swallowed.  
  
"Ooooh, It looks like Heero got a girlfriend."  
  
Heero turned around with a glare and saw Duo. "I should have known." he said. Duo sat between the two and looked at Saturn. " I have to admit, you picked the right one." Duo stated. Saturn stood up and snapped, " I'm not his girlfriend!" Duo looked at her as Heero covered his face with his left hand. " She has a point, Duo. She's too ugly." Wu Fei said, looking at her. Saturn glared at him with firey eyes. Duo laughed as Quatre and Trowa walked up. " What's funny?" Quatre asked.  
  
Saturn reached into the bag and grabbed a tomato. She took aim and threw it at Duo. Duo sat there in silence as Quatre snickered. " I'm NOT his girlfriend! And for your infomation, I look better then you!" she snapped. Duo glared at her and Heero stood up. " Come on, Hotaru. Let's go." she heard. Saturn knew that if she were to stay any longer, she would put the two in bodycasts. She picked up the bag and walked towards to Heero. Before she could get to his side, she felt something brush up against her behind. " Anyway, she has a nice behind." Duo said. Saturn turned around, handed Quatre the bag and tackled Duo. " YOU BASTARD!!!! IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY ASS AGAIN!!!!" she snapped, punching him, non-stop. Heero pulled Saturn off of Duo. " Heero, let me go! I'll kill him!!!!" she snapped. Heero raised an eyebrow and let his arms go. Saturn tackled Duo again. Quatre closed his eyes and Trowa and Wu Fei watched on. Duo struggled, trying so hard to get from her grasp. Heero grabbed the bag and Saturn stood up. " Come on, Hotaru... let's get going." he said. Saturn walked on, not looking back. She wipped her mouth with her sleeve and Heero looked at her. He had to give her props... she did put up a hell of a fight.  
  
That night, Saturn was in the basement, making the repairs to the moible suit her father had began to build. Heero looked at her as she went through the wires. " Need any help?" he asked. Saturn turned around and looked at him. She gave him a faint smiled and he climbed the ladder. She looked at the blueprints and then at the wires. " This is going to be a lot tougher then I thought." she thought, hearing his footsteps come closer. Heero sat beside her in silence. " You need to disconnect the blue wires so you don't electricute yourself." he told her. She looked at him and then looked at the blueprints. " I'll do it." he said, skooting her over. Saturn watched as he went through the wires. He had been silent since they got back from the shop and the beat down. She looked down at the blueprints again and looked over the numbers.  
  
"That was some fight you put up." she heard.  
  
Saturn looked at Heero, who looking at her. She looked down and replied, " Papa always told me not to let some guy use you like shit.... it wasn't the right thing to do. Though, your friend did have it coming to him." she told him. Heero chuckled and disconnected the wires. "Well, I knew he did. Why did you think I let you go?" he said, looking over at her. Saturn smiled wearily and then sat next to him. "Listen... umm.... I heard that-"  
  
" There's suppose to be a Ball next week at the Palace and you need someone to take you since your father wanted to stay home and work on the moible suit, right?" he said. Saturn looked at him in surprisement. " I over heard you talking to him. I don't mind going... but I won't stay long." he told her. Saturn blushed and looked down. " So, you are going to take me?" she asked. Heero looked at her with a small smile. " Why not? It's not like I have nothing better to do." he told her. Saturn smiled and got up. " You want anything to drink?" she asked, jumping to the floor below. (It wasn't too far up... just three ft.) Heero looked at her and wipped his hands. " I'll come along. I don't need you father believing I got you doing my share of work." he said. Saturn smiled as he jumped down. There was so much more to him then she thought.... But... she had the feeling that something was going to happen, ending all the peace that was there.... causing her to go back to the warrior life.  
  
Chapter Five is coming up!!!! and Chapter Six will be a real winner.... hopefully.... 


	5. Chapter Five

A week had passed since she told Endymion that she was coming.... Now, it was the day of the Ball, and she felt as if she didn't want to go. She walked downstairs to the basement and saw Heero working on his Gundam. " Eight in the morning and you're already at work. Don't you ever get tired?" she asked, walking up to him. Heero looked at her. She was still her pjs: a pair of black shorts and a loose long sleeve shirt. He also noticed that her hair was up in a bun. " As long as I don't wake anybody, I try to get the job done." she heard. Saturn sipped her tea and sat beside him. Heero noticed that she was awfully quiet that morning. Usually, they would take about the repair job of her father's project, but today, she was silent. He looked down at the wires and asked, "Having second thoughts?"

Saturn looked at him with her gray eyes. She looked down in her cup and held it with both hands. " I just feel that maybe they's be better off without me..." she whispered. Heero stood up and wipped his hands. " Thank of it this way, if they didn't want you there, they would say something." he told her. He sat next to her and grabbed her cup. She looked at him as he sipped from the cup. " Beside, I wouldn't mind seeing the Palace." he said. Saturn swung her lags a lil and sighed. How could she tell the others who he was? Oh, he's my long lost brother! "Oh, yeah, they'll believe that." she thought, sarcastically. She jumped down and looked up at him. " My father is going to finish the Zero System in the new Gundam.... He told me to go look for a dress. If you don't have a tux, you should stop and go rent one.." she said.

Heero watched her walk out the door. He could tell that there was something on her mind. She had only been there like half of the month and he could read her like a book. He shook his head and looked up at Gundam Wing Zero. " There's nothing I could do.... she's different from any other girl... there are some things that I don't know about her.... like her job.... but it's best if she kept it to herself." he thought. He went back to work, thinking what type of dress she would get.

Endymion walked through the Palace and saw Lita talking to Ami. "Have you heard from Saturn?" he asked in a calm voice. Lita looked up at him and began to think. "Oh, yeah! She said that she was coming and that she was bringing a friend." Lita said.

"A friend?" Ami and Endymion said a unision. Endymion knew that she went to Eden's Garden to see her father, but meeting someone? It was true, she did change over the yrs. She had grew in to this beautiful young woman with a deadly pass.... but actually bringing someone with her? He wondered if this was her father... or someone else all together.....

"King Endymion...."

Endymion turned around and saw Luna. He walked over to her and asked, "So, what did the doctor say?" Luna looked down and replied, " It's that time of the birthing stage. She's just getting down to the finally seconds, but there was a slight change." He raised an eyebrow. "A-a slight change?" Luna looked up with a smile and placed her hands on her tummy. " You're going to be a father to twins." she said. Endymion's eyes widen as he took in the news. "Tw-Tw- twins?" he thought. Before Luna could say anything else, she heard a loud thump and looked at the floor. " King Endymion!" she said. Lita and Ami ran over to them.

Setsuna walked out to the courtyard and saw Haruka and Michiru. " So, Saturn's bringing a friend?" Haruka said. She looked up at the sky as the wind blew calmly. " King Endymion fainted once he got the news he was going to be the father of twins." Setsuna said. Haruka looked at her. "Twins?!!!!" Haruka hit her head with her hand. " This is not happening. Let's hope the other one is a boy. It's bad enough we have to lead the new future queen." Haruka stated. Michiru looked up at the clouds. "Oh, it won't be that bad, Haruka.... it'll be like raising Hotaru again." she said in a low voice. The three became silent as the wind blew a second time. Saturn had grew up right in the front of their eyes and yet they felt as if she grew up too quick. Haruka turned to go back in. " Well we better get ready for tonight." she said.

"Come on, Hotaru!" Heero yelled up the stairs. He really didn't like being in a tux. He just didn't feel like himself in one. " I-I-I changed my mind!" she called from the hall. Heero's eye twitched as he took in a deep breath. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!!! YOU JUST CAN'T CHANGE YOUR MIND IN THE SPUR OF THE MOMENT!!!!!" he yelled.

Souichi, who was downstairs in the basement, shook his head. He knew that something was going between them, but he also knew that they were blinde to see it. " Those two were made for each other." he thought, going back to work.

Saturn stood there at the top step and sighed. " I might as well." she thought walking down the stairs. She could see Heero in his tux and she slightly smiled. " He looks cute like that." she thought.

"Hotaru! If you-" Heero paused as he saw her at the bottom step. She was wearing no strap crimson silk dress with a black chocker and gloves. (the ones that come up passed your elbow) She looked down and asked, in a quiet voice, "So, what do you think?" Heero only stared, trying to find the words to say. Maybe there was a reason why they met.... Saturn looked at him and said, "If it helps, you look cute in the tux." Heero slightly blushed and replied, looking down, " You look cute as well...." Saturn slightly smiled and hooked her arm with his. "Well, we better get going." she said. Heero nodded in agreement.

Endymion walked down the hall to the Ballroom. Serenity was in bed, resting from the day. He knew that she wanted to go, but he told her that it was best if she just rested tonight. He turned the corner and entered the Ballroom. He could see all the people that had come .... but there was no sign of Saturn. He took in a deep breath and went towards Setsuna and Luna.

Saturn looked around at all the people. " I didn't think it would be that many people." she told Heero. Heero looked around as well, noticing Duo and Trowa. " How about we talk to some people and meet up by the door. That way we can get the flow of things." he stated. Saturn nodded and walked passed some people. She saw Endymion, Setsuna and Luna by the refreshments. Heading over there, someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and smiled. "Milyardo!!!" she said, hugging him. He smiled faintly and hugged her in returned. You see, Milyardo had took her in (when she was 15yrs old) and trained her.... basically, he was like her adopted older brother. " What are you doing here?" she asked. Milyardo looked around and pulled her to the side. " I wanted to talk to King Endymion, but I haven't seen him all night." she heard. She raised an eyebrow and asked, " Why won't you tell me?"

Heero glared at Duo. "What, I'm just saying. We haven't seen you in a week, so you must be spending time with your girlfriend." he said, shrugging. "SHE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" Heero snapped. Trowa looked around. " Listen, I have to go. Catherine and I are suppose to be going out to dinner and I have no clue where she is." he said. Heero said nothing as Duo waved bye. " I'm going to the bathroom." Heero stated in a low voice and walked off. He didn't have time for this mess.

In the distance, he saw Milyardo talking to Saturn. He didn't think nothing of it... just some friendly conversation that would end up with a friendly ending. He headed off to the hall, hoping to find the bathroom.

Saturn sat there in silence. " Just how long is it going to take?" she asked. Milyardo looked out at the crowd. " Maybe a month.... The Romefeller Foundation System comfired it. My guess is that they will attack, hoping to bring down Crystal Tokyo. You have to tell King Endymion." he said. Saturn nodded and looked around. It was back to work.... but how was she going to tell her father and Heero? She left Milyardo's side and went towards Endymion.

Endymion smiled once he saw Saturn. "So, you made it." he said, giving her a smile. " Endymion, we have a problem. Setsuna, get Haruka to call a meeting with the others." she said. Setsuna raised an eyebrow and wondered what was going on. Setsuna left Luna, Saturn and Endymion alone. " Saturn, what's going on?" Luna asked. Saturn looked at the woman and replied, " You will find out soon enough. Right now, you have to get Artemis and Queen Serenity." she said. The two watched as Luna left and Endymion turned to her. " What is going on?" he asked. Saturn pulled him off to the side and whispered, " Milyardo just told me that Crystal Tokyo was going to be under attack in a month. Apparently, Diamond is back and he has an army. We have to get a plan going before something bad happens." Endymion looked around at the people who were there. " Did he say what kind of army?" he asked, still trying to take everything in. Saturn looked around as well and replied, " Moible Suits."

Serenity walked down the hall, happy that she got a donut. " I thought I was going to die." she thought, nibbling on it. She turned the corner and stopped as she came face to face with her past.

Heero looked at her with his cold blue eyes, not a word leaving his mouth. He wanted to curse her out, but now wasn't the time. He could see that she was expecting, considering the fact that she was as big as a house. " What are you doing here?" she asked in a low voice. Heero placed his hands in his pockets and replied, " Hotaru brought me along. I didn't want to go, but she needed someone to take her." Serenity wondered where had gone... now he was there, right in the front of her.

"Queen Serenity!"

They both looked turned around and saw Saturn, racing towards them. " There's been a meeting called by King Endymion. They need you there." she said. Saturn then looked at Heero who seemed to be confused with everything. Serenity passed Heero and met Luna and Artemis around the corner. Saturn looked down and replied, " I bet I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" Heero lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "Apparently, you are needed now. I'll head home and you can tell me later." he said. Saturn nodded and headed to the Conference Room.

Saturn walked in and saw everyone at the table. " I can't believe this is happening... after almost a full two yrs." Mina said. Saturn sat down. " Well, believe it, Venus. Time isn't on our side this time. If we knew about this earlier, then, well, this all could have been avoided. But, the way I see..." Saturn looked up at everyone. " We're at War." she finished. Endymion stood up and walked to the window. " So, how far are they?" he asked. " About two thousand light yrs away from Pluto. They will Time Warp in order to get to Earth in two months." Saturn said in a low voice. "Then what are we going to do?" Queen Serenity asked. " The only thing the Scouts can do at the moment. Train." Rei said, standing up. Endymion looked at Saturn, who was looking down. "Alright then, the Training Sessions will begin in two wks. Until then, you are free to do as you please." Endymion said.

Everyone stood up, but Ami questioned, " What about the Queen?" Everyone looked at Serenity and Lita looked at Saturn. " Maybe the King and Queen can stay with Saturn's Human father?" Lita asked, looking at the Royal couple. Saturn looked at Jupiter then at the King. " I can only see." Saturn replied to the sudden offer. Endymion nodded and everyone left the two alone( Luna and Artemis helped Serenity to her room)

Saturn looked down at her hands and said nothing. Endymion sat beside her and sighed. " It's not easy keeping a secret when it's out in the open, is it?" she heard. She looked up at him and sighed. " I mean, what can I do? He probably will hate me after this...." she whispered. Endymion looked out the window and replied, " Ahh, love is a powerful thing." Saturn looked at him, her cheeks flushed. He looked at her with a small smile. " It's written all over your face, Firefly. You might as well tell him the truth.... he deserves it." he said. He got up and walked to the door. " If you feel that you can't, at least tell him who you really are." he said. Saturn heard the door close. She had to tell him.... she just had to.... thee was no other way....


	6. Chapter Six

Saturn opened the door and silently closed it. She felt as if she had betrayed Heero. It felt so wrong to love a guy and he didn't notice.... she headed to the dinning room and saw her father fast asleep at the table. She slightly smiled and pulled a small blanket over him. Taking the blueprints, she looked over them. What was her father going to do with a Gundam? She went to the hall again and was about to go upstairs when she heard, " So, you want to tell me what's going on?"

Saturn turned around and saw Heero standing in the doorway of the frontroom. She walked down the few steps and stood before him. She looked down and began her story. " I... I can't hate you for not trusting me anymore after this.... but I feel that you deserve this. I was born over a million yrs ago.... I really don't know what my age is, considering I've been reborn over a hundered times.... I work under the King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. I've been protecting them since the unexplainable battle that took place two yrs ago. Since then, I haven't been outside the Crystal walls only because I had too many memories here. I couldn't deal with it.... not after leaving my father at such a young age. I only came back because of the peace. There was nothing to do, and I hadn't seen my father in such a long time.... anyway, afer I met you, everything seemed to be okay.... My so called Warrior life was behind me until earlier today....." she explained. Once Saturn looked up and Heero noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

" I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner...."

Heero was about to say something when all of a sudden she raced up the stairs. Heero heard the door being slammed as he tried to figure out why she didn't tell him in the first place. He sat on the stairs and pulled out the velvet box that he had in his pocket. He opened it and looked at the small diamond (DIAMONDS are girl'd best friend!!!!) necklace. He sighed and placed it back in his pockets. " Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" he thought out loud.

" She didn't tell you because she doesn't want anyone to know."

Heero looked up and looked at Souichi. "Dr. Tomoe." he said. Souichi looked up at the top step and said, " Ever since that day she found out she was a Sailor Guardian, she became very silent and distant from the others. Setsuna, a Sailor Guardian herself, took her to the Palace to train.... since then, she never seemed the same." Heero looked down at the marble floor. " Is there a reason why she became that way?" he asked. Souichi looked at him as the memories played in his head. " She was afraid of her power.... her power of Destruction and Death.... that is something that she can't control over all the time. If she reaches a certain breaking point, she's bound to take the world under along with everyone on it." he said. Heero got up and head upstairs. " Going to talk to her?" Souichi asked. Heero nodded and continued up the stairs.

Saturn pulled out her scapebook and looked at the pictures of her younger yrs. She silently smiled at the picture of her Human mother and Human father and her. Tears streamed down her face as the memory played in her head. She heard a sudden knock on the door and she quickly wipped her eyes. She went to the door and opened it. She looked at Heero. " Can I come in?" he asked. Saturn looked down and moved to the side. Heero walked in and looked at her. " Ummm.... your father told me about your so called job.... I understand why you didn't tell me in the first place, but...." he looked away.

" You don't have to say anything."

Heero looked at her with his cold blue eyes. " Listen.... I...." he couldn't find the words to tell her how he felt. There was so many things running through her head and he felt that he had to say something.

_Comin' down the world turned over_

_And angels fall without you there_

_And I go on as you get colder_

_Or are you someone's prayer_

_You know the lies_

_They always told you_

_And the love you never know_

_What's the things_

_They never showed you_

_That swallow the light from the sun_

_Inside your room_

Saturn looked at him with a faint smile. She loved being next to him, knowing that he care in some way. She leaned against the door and looked down. " I lost my mother after she gave birth to me... Papa was very upset about it and he tried everything to make me happy.... every now and then, I wish she was here, helping out Papa with his endless nights of work." she whispered. Heero stood in the front of her and lifted her head. " Listen, if you need to talk to anyone about anything, I'm here." he said. Saturn smiled and nodded. Heero gave her a small smiled and headed to his room. Saturn was about to go into her room when she heard, " How about we work on that Gundam that your father built." he said. Saturn peeped out of her room and looked at him. "Okay..." she said.

Midnight came around and Heero was along side Saturn, fixing her father's Gundam. He looked over at her and thought about what her father said. She was a beautiful dark angel locked to a world of bloodshed and hate. He looked at the wires and connected the blue wires together. " Alright, turn it on." he said, standing up. Saturn turned the key and heard it power up. She smiled as she saw the screen. " ALRIGHT! Everything is going great!" she yelped, jumping down. Heero looked up at the Gundam and smirked. "So, does it have a name?" he asked, looking at her. Saturn looked over the blueprints.

"Gundam Wing Chaos Demon."

They turned around and looked at Souichi. " Chaos Demon?" Saturn asked, looking at her father. " I named her after a certain someone in the family. I believe you can figure it out." he said. Heero looked at Saturn who looked pretty surprised. " The Gundam is yours. I knew that you were coming back, but I didn't think so soon." he said. Saturn looked up at the Gundam and then at Heero. " You'll know what to do with it in do time." he told her.

Saturn opened the door to her room and sighed. She looked at her clock and sighed again. Three in the morning.... she fell down on her bed and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she would pack her bag and tell Heero and her father that she was going back to the Palace.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Heero looked in on her from the doorway, wondering if she was actually sleep. He was about to walk to his room when he heard, " Is something wrong?" Heero looked at her as she sat up. " Nothing... I was going to close you door because I thought you were sleep." he said, lying completely. Saturn walked up to him and faintly smiled. " That's very kind, but I think I'll sleep with the door opened for to the night." she said. Heero looked at her with his cold blue eyes. " Saturn, is there something on your mind?" she heard. Saturn placed a fake smile on her lips and shook her head no. " What on Earth made you think of that?" she asked. Heero was now confussed. He was certain that there was something on her mind. He shrugged it off and turned to walk away. " I'll see you in a few hours." he called, opening his door. Saturn watched as he disappeared into the darkness of his room. There was work to be done, but there was lil time to do it in. She walked downstairs to the basement.

Souichi looked over the blueprints and wondered what on Earth did his daughter up to date. " Father, I need to talk to you." he heard. He turned his recliner around and looked at Saturn. " Something's up, isn't it?" he said. She sat down beside him and smiled. " Well, as you know...."

" Did he seduce you?"

Saturn blushed and looked at her father with shocked eyes. " PAPA!!!! I can't believe you would say something like that!!!!" she snapped. Souichi chuckled and looked down at the paper. " So, if that's not it, and you aint pregent, then what is it?" he asked. Saturn shook her head and replied, " I might leave tomorrow.... with the war coming, the King and Queen might be staying here for protection." she said. Souichi replied with silence as he thought about the Gundam. " So, the World is at War again.... have you told Heero?" he asked. She looked down at her hands. Souichi sighed and replied, " You should tell him. He loves you to death. He may not show it, but I can tell that he does when he looks at you." he said. Saturn looked at her father and said nothing. Could all of this be true? She got up and heade up the stairs to find out.

Heero opened his eyes and walked to the door. He opened it, surprise to see Saturn still up. " I thought you were sleep." he said, rubbing his eyes. She walked in and stood by his bed. " Listen... I need to talk with you." Heero closed the door and looked at her. " Going back to the Warrior Life?" he asked. She nodded as he went to her. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed. " It's tough, going back to a life you don't want to go back." he whispered. He looked down at her and she stared into his eyes. He could tell that she didn't want that to happen, that she wanted to stay in the life she was living now. Saturn tipped toed and placed her lips against his....

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

So, they finally got together.... it's too bad that she has to leave to go fight a war.... or maybe there will be some moments.....? Anyway, Chapter Seven is on the way!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

Saturn opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. She sighed, realizing that two wks had truly passed. She wipped her eyes and heard the birds sing outside her window. There had to be a way to avoid the war....

There was a sudden knock at the door and she looked up. "Saturn, Commander Milyardo is here." Setsuna said. She looked at the young woman with shoulder lenght black hair. " Are you okay?" she asked, coming in. Saturn got up and went to the dresser. She grabbed her Diamond Crystal Brooch and and looked at it. " Nothing's wrong.... just didn't get enough sleep." she lied. She turned around and headed to the bathroom and heard another knock. "Is everything okay?" Endymion asked, peeping in. Setsuna looked at the King and slightly smirked. "Everything is fine, King Endymion. Saturn is gettiong ready for her duties. Are you and Queen Serenity packed?" she said. Endymion opened the door fully and nodded. "Saturn, I greatly thank you for letting us stay at your father's." he said. Saturn gave him a false smile as her crystal glowed. Appearing in her Sailor form, Saturn looked at her reflection in the mirror.

" Setsuna, can you excuse me and Saturn?" Endymion said. Setsuna nodded and walked out of the fairly large room. "Do you mind telling me what's wrong? Since you got back, you've been pretty distant from everyone. I know that the birth of our daughter- " " and son" Saturn filled in. Endymion sighed. "And our son is taking a toll on you, but this is different." he finished. Saturn closed her eyes as the wind blew from her opened window. " You and the Queen have been in love for over 15 yrs....." she looked out the window. " For the first time in I don't know how long, I've finally found someone to love me..... and yet...."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked down. " I will never be able to tell him......" she whispered, falling to her knees. Endymion knelt down and hugged her. " Everything will be okay.... you will be able to tell him. Don't worry. To be honest.... I couldn't bare letting Bunny fight. I feared every minute that I would lose her, but she always seemed to come back to me.... somehow...." He looked at her. "Everything will be fine. You will see him again." he assured her. Saturn smiled as she wipped her tears. "Thanks, Endymion." she whispered. He helped her up and heard a light knock. " Am I interrupting anything?" Milyardo asked. Saturn shook her head no. " So, what's going on?" she asked, walking up to him. Endymion walked up to them as well.

" The Romefeller Foundation System picked up their trail. Their closing in by 2.5 light yrs. They should be in Earth's Atmoshpere in three months. At this rate, the Queen will end up giving birth to the twins during the War. She's due in two months." Milyardo stated. Endymion hit his head mentally. " I completely forgot. I was suppose to get her some Ice Cream. She's going to kill me!" he said, leaving.

Saturn looked at Milyardo and then looked back at her staff, that was in the corner, located in by the window. " Well, let's get going. I have to inform the others and get the King and Queen to my father's." she told him. " How about you let me tell the others and you take the King and Queen. I know there are other reasons why you want to go and visit your father." he said, rustling her hair. She looked at him and they left.

_Heero looked at Chaos Demon. " Two wks.... she's been gone two long wks.... What are we going to do?" he thought. He sighed and went back to work on his gundam. There was nothing more to do. He hadn't slept since she left and all he did was drink coffee and work on Gundam Wing Zero. After Saturn had left, he realized that he was in love with her. Deep down, it was tearing him apart that he couldn't tell her how he felt. " She'll forget about you after awhile. The next time you see her, she'll probably be married to some guy that was meant for her." he thought._

_" It was always like you..... to work none stop and never say a word."_

_Heero turned around and looked at Saturn. " You're- You-" Saturn ran into his arms, almost causing him to fall back. " Oh, Heero... if you only knew how much I missed you....." she whispered. Heero looked down and wrapped his arms around her.... "Saturn....I...." His eyes became confused as he felt something warm on her waist. He removed his hand and saw blood. He then pulled her away from him and saw that her eyes were lifeless. " Saturn.... Wake up!" he snapped, shaking her. There was no answer from her. Could this be really happening? Was she really dead?_

Saturn opened the basement door and looked around. Heero was nowhere in sight and she sighed. There was only one other place he would be. She headed back up to the frontroom and saw Endymion talking to her father. She slightly smiled, realizing that she was lucky enough to have two types of fathers. She shook her head and headed upstairs. She had to talk to Heero.... and tell him the truth.....

Heero sat straight up and looked around. "It.... was a nightmare.... all of it...." he thought, placing his hand on his head. He heard the door open and looked up at Saturn.

" I thought....." Saturn placed her hands behind her back and smiled. " Sorry if I interrupted your sleep. I just wanted to see how you were doing. The Queen and King are downstairs, talking to my father. I wanted to...." Heero looked down at his dark ocean sheets. " You didn't have to stay on my account." he whispered in a cold tone. She looked at him and wondered what was wrong. " Heero.... I thought you would be glad that I was here.... I thought...."

" I want you to leave....."

Saturn stepped back towards the door. Why was he acting so cold towards her? Why was he being mean? She looked away and replied, in a colder tone, " I convinced the King to come along with him.... just to see you and this is how you repay me after coming to see you? I-- I can't believe you!" She glared at him with firey eyes. There was nothing she could do right now. The only thing on her mind was getting out of there. " I--- I hate you!" she snapped. Heero heard her footsteps echo down the hall and down the stairs. The dream he had.... it meant something... and he believed that it was because of him.

Saturn ran passed her father and Endymion and went out the door. She couldn't believe what Heero had said. She came all the way from the Palace just to see him and out of the blue, he tells her to leave? What was wrong with him? She couldn't figure it out. There was more to it then just hate..... she had loved him in return and yet he told her to leave. She turned the corner and stopped. She wipped her tears and looked at the reflection in the window. Everything wasn't going to fine... everything was going to ruin....

Heero sat there in the bed, in complete darkness. He didn't understand why he did that. She had came to see him and yet, he pushed her away. He fisted his hands in the sheets. He was mad at himself for doing that to her. He swore to himself never to talk to her again.....

What just Happened?! Why Did Heero push Saturn Away?! Why didn't he tell her about the dream he had?! AND WHY ON EARTH DIDN"T HEERO TELL HER HOW HE FELT ABOUT HER?????!!!!!!! Tune in next chapter!


	8. Chapter Eight

She opened the balcony window and looked out at the courtyard below. It had been two long, lonely, cold months since she saw Heero last.... but right now... that was the last on her mind. In another month, Diamond would attack and she needed to be focus for the war. She sighed and looked up at the sky. The last time she heard of him, he was in Osaka, preparing for the war along with the other polits. She heard the bedroom door open. " Lady Saturn, Commander Milyardo wants to talk to you." the servant said. Saturn sighed and turned around. " Tell him I'm on my way." she told the young woman.

She walked into the room and looked around. " I wouldn't mind going to see my father..." she thought. She picked up her staff and headed down to the meeting room. What was she going to do? There was so much to be done... but such lil time to do it in. She turned the corner and saw Setsuna and Haruka talking.

" So, are you going to tell her that Heero called?" Setsuna asked.

Saturn stopped in her tracks and hid behind the corner wall.

"No, after what he did to her, I don't think she deserves her heart broken again."

"Come on, Haruka, she's in love with him. They are meant for each other. If you don't tell her, then I will."

"Setsuna, don't do that. You'll only cause her more tears. It's bad enough that she has to go through another war, but telling her that that polit called? are you trying to destroy her?"

Setsuna turned her head. " No, I'm not. It's just that when those two are together, they seem to be happy. Not a care in the world or anything. Just carefree. Oh, Haruka, you have to tell her. At least let her know."

Saturn closed her eyes as he back hit the wall. " He c-called me? But for what reason? Why, after two months, would he call?" she thought. She turned the corner, walking pass them like she didn't hear them. She had to speak with Milyardo about the plan, but she had one other thing on her mind....

Heero looked over the paper and heard Duo's loud mouth. "Hey, Heero.... You have a call!" Heero's head turned quickly as he looked at the guy. Was this a phone call from Saturn? He quickly got up and headed towards the small hall. He grabbed the phone from Duo, nearly snatching off his hand.

"Hello?"

"Heero?"

His eyes soften as her voice rung throughout his perfect ears. " Saturn...."

Saturn smiled on the other end, missing the sound of his voice. " Heero.... what.... I mean, why did you call?"

Heero shot a glare at Duo who was still standing next to him. " I wanted to know how you were.... considering we haven't talked in over a month."

Saturn looked around the room and then out the window. " How's Osaka? I hear that it's beautiful with the cherry blossoms in bloom."

"It's okay....but.... it's not the same without you here...." he told her.

Saturn leaned against the wall and sighed. " I know what you mean. I..... I ...." she looked down. She really didn't want to say it because she was still slightly mad at him.

" I miss you....."

Saturn looked up at this point. " I want you to come and see me."

" I don't know, Heero...I can't just up and leave."

Heero looked down the long hall at his gundam. " I know... but I want to see you.... really bad."

Saturn sat there in silence, still wondering what she should really do.

"Saturn.... This is tearing me up inside... I can barely remember the way you smile... the way you wear your hair down.... the way you smell when you come in from the rain.... I can only wish that I could wake up to you everyday and see you smile at me.... but...."

Saturn felt tears in her eyes. " say no more, Heero.... I'll see what I can do." she said. Heero smiled on his end as his heart skipped. "Call me if anything happens, okay." he told her. "okay....talk to you later." 

Saturn hung up the phone and walked to the door. She smiled to herself, wondering how she was going to leave without anyone noticing. She had to come up with some clever... something sneaky... something unbelieveable.....

A day later, Heero was at the airport, waiting for Saturn's arrive. She had manage to sneak out without telling anyone. He looked around, wondering what flight she would come on. " Heero!" He turned around and Saturn jumped into his arms. Heero held her tightly, missing the warmth of her body. " Saturn.... I missed you...." he whispered. Saturn hugged him and replied, " I missed you too." He let her down and looked at her. She had really changed over the two months and two wks. Her hair was down to her waist and her eyes were alot colder then normal. She smiled and gave him her bag. " So, we're staying in a hotel?" she asked, as they headed to the parking lot. He nodded and looked around for his car. " You want me to show you the sights later?" he asked. Saturn looked at him with her grey eyes. ( she's Sailor Saturn, Not really Hotaru because she's refered to Saturn) " Do you promise?" she asked him. He smirked and replied, " Promise."

__

_I missed you so much that I begged you to fly and see me  
You must've broke down 'cause you finally said that you would  
But now that you're here I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming  
Well something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good_

__

_For 48 hours I don't think that we left my hotel room  
Should show you the sights 'cause I'm sure that I said that I would  
We gotta make love just one last time in the shower  
Well somethings gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feelin' way too damn good_

__

That night, Saturn sat on the railing, looking out at the city below. " You should come in. It's pass midnight." he told her. She got down and walked towards to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." she said. Heero closed the door and followed behind her. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He kissed her neck and she loudly sighed. " Heero...." she whispered. He looked at her with glowing eyes. "I want you...." he whispered. She looked at him. " Heero.... I..." He kissed her softly and she now knew that she couldn't resist. She broke away from him and pulled him towards the bathroom. He knew where this was going... and he liked the idea.

_And it's like  
Every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should  
This time it's like  
The two of us should probably start to fight  
"Cause something's gotta go wrong 'cause I'm feeling way too damn good  
Feelin' way too damn good_

Well, I think you get the picture, people. If this was a rated R story, there would have been alot of OH MY GOSHES. Chapter Nine Will be up soon!


	9. Chapter Nine

It was coming soon. The War would start in two weeks and there was nothing anyone could do. Saturn was in the training room, trying to focus on what was important.... but all she could think about was Heero. She sighed and looked at her reflection. " What did you do to me?" she joked, with a smile. The door opened, revealing Haruka. "So, this is where you are. Everyone is looking for you." she said. Saturn looked at her. " Is something wrong?" she asked. Haruka shook her head and walked up to her. " No, nothing yet, firefly. King Endymion is on his feet every two seconds, expecting you know what." she replied. Saturn laughed at the thought and grabbed her towel. " Well, it's just around the corner. I mean what is he suppose to do?" her voice sounded with worry. Haruka looked at her and smiled, " Still thinking of him?" Saturn walked to the door and turned around. " I'll never tell." she whispered.

Saturn walked down the hall. Heero was on her mind every second. It wasn't like her to be thinking of him that often. She hadn't been feeling like herself, but that wasn't on her mind at the moment. She looked up and saw Setsuna running towards her. " Pluto, what's wrong?" she asked. Setsuna tried to catch her breath as Saturn looked at her. " King Endymion called. The Queen went into labor." she said. Saturn's eyes widen with excitement. "Well, come on! Let's go!" she said. Pluto shook her head no. " The King only wants you there. He said that he couldn't go through it alone. We'll be there in a lil." she said. Saturn nodded and went to her room.

Endymion paced in the hall, awaiting the Warrior of Rebirth. He wasn't ready to go in, considering the things that his wife had snapped at him about. He heard footsteps and turned around. He saw Saturn, running towards him. " Where is she?" Saturn asked, coming to a complete stop. " She's in the Labor Room. I was waiting for you. I don't know what to do here." he said. " And you think I do? I haven't given birth to anyone. I don't know what I'm doing either." she told him. The door opened and the two looked at the nurse. " King Endymion, your wife needs you. Oh, I see you brought your sister with you. She can come in as well." she said. Endymion looked at her and Saturn pushed him in.

Endymion didn't understand the whole point.... well, he did, but he didn't think it was possible to feel so much pain. " How about we give her some Anesthetic Medication." The doctor said. The nurse nodded and grabbed a needle that was pretty long. Endymion turned around and asked, " What is Anesth-" after seeing the needle, he passed out. "ENDYMION! DON'T YOU DARE FAINT ON ME!!!!" Serenity yelled. Saturn looked on the floor and sighed. " How did I get myself into this?" she thought. She picked him up and looked at him. " King Endymion, I hate to do this, but, WAKE UP!!!!!" Endymion's eyes opened and he looked at her. " Wh- what happened?" he asked. Saturn helped him up and she replied, " You fainted. Don't do that again." she said.

Three hours later, the Prince and Princess were born. The Prince was named Ryo and the Princess was Rini. Saturn was now outside in the lobby, her head against the wall. "That was too much." she thought. Endymion came from around the corner and looked at her. " Thanks for the help." he said. She placed a small smile on her face. " No problem.... just next time, give me a warning." she told him. He sat down next to her. " So, how are they doing?" she asked. Endymion folded his hands and looked down. " They're okay. Ryo and Rini are in the Baby Room while Serenity is getting some sleep. They should be able to go home in the matter of a week or two." he said. Saturn stood up and stretched. " Haruka said that you were feeling sick lately. Are you okay? You're not over working, are you?" he asked. Saturn looked at him. " No... I'm fine. It's only stress. With the War in two wks and everything...." " And the polit being in Osaka and also being in the War?" Endymion added. Saturn looked at him. " I knew that you left to go see him. I mean, it's obvious that you were nowhere to be found for a week." Saturn smiled and looked out the window. "Sorry that I left. But I had to see him.... I haven't seen him in two months and he called out of the blue and-" Endymion looked at her. " It's okay, Saturn. I understand. Listen, you go back to the Palace and tell everyone that Ryo and Rini are in good condition." he said. Saturn smiled and went down the hall.

After telling everyone the news, Saturn went to her room. She laid on her bed, sighing in relief. She looked up at the ceiling and wondered what Heero was doing. " He could be doing anything... most likely working on his Gundam...." she thought, smiling. Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. " Saturn, we have a problem. They just entered the Atmosphere and they are attacking!" Milyardo stated. Saturn sat straight up and looked at him. " Tell the others and meet me in the Meeting Room in-" she paused and placed her hand over her mouth. She took off to the bathroom and slammed the door. Milyardo knocked, wondering if she was okay. "I'm fine.... I just had something bad to eat." she said. Milyardo turned around to leave, but he wondered if she was really okay.

Saturn, putting on an act, opened the door and looked at everyone. " Alright, Scouts. It's time to go to work. Mars, take Jupiter, Venus, Neptune and Mercury to my father's house and protect the King and Queen there along with the Prince and Princess." she said. The five nodded and Saturn turned to the others. " Pluto, Uranus and I will go and make sure that the area is protected. Milyardo, you take flight along with a group of Moible Suits to the air. Make sure that the enemy doesn't get here." Saturn turned around and looked at Artemis. " Stay here. Luna is going to need you." she told him. Artemis nodded and watched as the Scouts and Commander leave the room.

Saturn stopped at the corner wall and leaned against it. " Saturn, are you okay?" she heard. Saturn looked up at Uranus and smiled. " I'm fine.... I'm just tired." she said. Uranus held her up and looked at her face. She was pale and really did look tired. "Maybe you should-" "NO! I can't! You don't understand.... I made a promise to someone and I must keep it!" Saturn snapped. Uranus looked at her with worried eyes. " I'll be fine." Saturn assured her.

Heero, in his Gundam, and out in space; wondered how Saturn was doing. His mind played the scence of the night they had, but there was something about her when he told her that he was going to help.

_" Just come back to me"_

Heero looked at the picture of the two of them before he left. He slightly smiled and heard the screen beep. "Hey, Heero, do you have any regrets?" Duo's voice asked. Heero thought about his life....

"No... I don't.... If I didn't do what I did, I would have never met Saturn... my lil Dark Angel of Destruction...." He whispered. Duo said nothing, but there was another beeping. He looked at the screen and saw that ten Moible Suits were coming towards them. " Back to work...."

" Saturn... wait for me..."


	10. Chapter Ten

Saturn walked around the corner and saw that the streets were bare. She looked up at the sky and hoped that Heero was okay. She looked down at the locket he had finally gave to her. Inside, was a picture of them both. She felt the tears coming, but she knew she had to stay strong for the sake of them both. She placed the locket around her neck and went around the Palace one last time.

Gundam Wing Zero fired, causing the other opponent to retreat. He looked at the picture, wondering just how was his firefly was doing. He heard the beep of the other polits and he answered. " What the heck is wrong with you?" Wu Fei asked. Heero looked at the screen. " Nothing..." he said. " Nothing my ass! You're off task, not to mention that you're not killing the opponent." he heard. Heero ignored the sound of his fellow polit's voice as his mind drifted off towards the thought of Saturn. He placed a smile on his face and closed his eyes.

_" Come back to me....."_

He opened his eyes and knew exactly what he had to do. " Understood...." he whispered, and took off towards the fortress. "Heero, where are you going?!" Duo asked, watching the leading Gundam fly off.

Saturn ran down the street and heard, from her headset, " Saturn, where are you?" Saturn looked around. " Downtown Tokyo. I'm making sure that there isn't anyone here." she replied. " Well, I think you might be glad to hear from someone." Milyardo stated. Saturn raised an eyebrow and wondered who it was. She heard static and then a familiar voice.

(Think of some sappy, but sad instrusmental)

" Saturn...."

Saturn stopped in her tracks. " Heero?"

Heero sighed as he approched the fortress. " I wanted you to know that everything will be okay..... but....."

" Heero, what are you talking about...."

" I.... I can't keep the promise I made to you....."

" What do you mean?!" Saturn felt sick all over again.

" I might not make it out alive.... there is just too much at stake right now, and I don't want you caught up in it...."

"Heero, don't you dare leave me...." Saturn said, tears flowing down her cheeks. Uranus, Pluto and Neptune came from around the corner and looked at Saturn.

"Saturn, I wanted to make sure something...."

Saturn sniffed as she tried to hold her tears.... " Do you love me?" he asked her.

Saturn looked down at the ground. There was nothing she could do. Nothing in the world.... nothing was going to change his mind.....

"Yes.... I do love you Heero.... I always have and I always will."

Heero smirked and replied, " I love you too."

Saturn fell to her knees once she heard the static from the other end. She wrapped her arms around her torso and cried. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto raced up to her. " Saturn, what's going on?" Uranus asked. Saturn stared at the ground, her tears still falling. " Please, tell us." Neptune stated.

Pluto looked down at her leader and then remembered something. " Saturn, you're needed in space." Everyone looked at her, including Saturn. Pluto held up the keys to Saturn's Gundam. Saturn stood up and looked at the keys. " We can manage down here. You have to destroy the source of the problem. Keep your communicator on." Pluto said. Saturn grabbed the keys and took off down the street. " Hold on, Heero.... I'm on my way."

(End instrumental)

Heero dodged the attack and narrowed his eyes. " I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise, Saturn.... but you must understand that it's the best way I can save you...." he thought, taking the Self-Destruct button out. He knew what he had to do.... he knew that there was no other way.

Saturn, after changing into something comfrontable, jumped into the cockpit of her Gundam. " Alright, Chaos Demon, show me what you've got." she thought, turning it on. The Gundam Suit moved and the basement hatch opened. She looked at her father and smiled. " I don't know if I'm coming back, Papa.... but thank you for everything....." she thought.

What is Heero thinking?! Why is he doing this to Saturn? And why can't he just go back and stay by her side?! Stay tune for the final chapter!


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Get out of my way!" Saturn snapped, destroying a Moible Suit. She was trying her best to find her love, but with the war going on and all the enemies, it was harder to do. Her eyes looked at her screen and then she smirked. " So, what brings you my way?" she asked. Milyardo chuckled and replied, " Just making sure that you're okay." Milyardo looked at his screen. " There are two on the right!" he called. Chaos Demon's eyes glowed and she pressed the attack button. The two Suits blew up and she asked, " Where is Heero."

"You're not thinking about going after him, are you?" Milyardo asked. Saturn looked at the screen. "Commander, you have to understand.... my love for Heero is too strong to ignore anymore.... I love him too much." she whispered. Milyardo looked down and then typed in some codes. " He went west, towards the fortress." he told her. Saturn smiled and thanked him. He watched as the Gundam Suit took off. " Her love for him is the only thing that is keeping her together...." he thought.

Saturn looked around the small pieces of what was left of the Moible Suits. " Where are you?" she thought, still looking around. She had to find him, even if she had to look around the whole galaxy. She looked at the fortress ahead and wondered if he was there. Then, out of nowhere, she was attacked. She hit her head against the panal and slowly looked up. " Do you know who you are messing with?" she questioned, downloading data. She typed in some codes and the Gundam did a full assult attack. The other two disappeared. She felt two more attacks and looked to her left. "It's an ambush..." she thought. She had to think quick... she had to come up with a plan. She was attack again from behind.... " I can't do this alone..." she thought.

Heero looked at his left screen and saw a familiar Gundam. "Saturn?" he thought. He looked back at the fortress and then looked at her Gundam. " Hold on!" he thought, flying towards her.

Saturn's back hit against her seat and she wrapped her arms around her stomach, without really knowing. " Heero...." she whispered. Her system was offline and there was more then six Moible Suits attacking her now. She looked up as her ears picked up silence. " Saturn, can you hear me?" she heard. A small smile came to her face. " Heero...." she whispered a second time. She had to stay focus.... she had to stay conscience.... " What are you doing up here?" he asked. " I was looking for you. I don't want you going off on your own just to protect me.... I couldn't bare if anything-" Saturn blacked out.... Heero knew that she couldn't bare the outer space war. He had to get her back to Earth. " Milyardo, do you hear me?" he asked.

Milyardo looked at his screen. " Heero? Where are you?" he asked. "I'm by the Fortress. I need you to take Saturn to Earth. She's unconscience at the moment. Hopefully, she'll recover from all of this." he said. Milyardo set the course and headed towards the fortress. " You know it's suicide.... she'll only blame herself in the end." Milyardo said. Heero looked at the Gundam and then closed his eyes. " I know... she'll regret ever letting me go, but I have to do this." he said. Milyardo came to a stop as he came upon Gundam Wing Chaos Demon ( long name).

"Take care of her...."

Two wks later, Saturn finally opened her eyes. She looked at Endymion, who was fast asleep in the chair next to her. She slowly sat up and placed her hand on her stomach. She looked up at the nurse who was walking in. " Miss Tomoe, you're up. Well, this is good news." she said. The nurse check her vital signs and Saturn asked, " How long have I been in here?" The nurse looked at her and then wrote something down. " Two wks... I wouldn't blame you for sleeping that long. The condition you were in was really bad. It's amazing that your baby survived." she said. Saturn looked at her with wide eyes. " M-m-my baby?" she asked. " Yes.... you've been pregant for at least a month." she replied. Saturn looked down at the sheets. "Pregant? Me? That's hard to believe...."she thought. The nurse made her way to the door. " Nurse, is the war over?" She asked. The nurse looked at the Warrior and nodded. Saturn wondered and hoped that Herro was okay.

Later that day, Endymion had dinner with Saturn. She sat there in the hospital bed, still lost in her thoughts. " Can you tell me what happened?" she asked him. Endymion looked at her. " Milyardo brought you back to Earth. I brought you to the hospital only because it was right up the road. Milyardo stated that Heero stopped the assult that you in. He saved you and as soon as Milyardo left for Earth, he took off towards the fortress." he explained. Saturn made fists in the sheets. " then tell me.... did.... is Heero alive?" she whispered. Endymion looked at her and then looked down. " Please... tell me, Endymion. I have to know...." she whispered. He looked down and replied, " No... he didn't."

Saturn bit her lower lip and sniffed. " Can you give me a minute alone?" she asked, still trying to keep her tears in. Endymion wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't hold it anymore. The tears fell freely as she cursed Heero for leaving her. Endymion felt as if it was his fault for not protecting her like he should have. "Everything will be okay... I'll help you get back on your feet.... that's promise..." he whispered.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_And you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Three yrs had passed since the War. The Palace was filled with laughter and joy, considering that the Prince and Princess was always running around. Saturn walked down the hall and saw Ryo and Rini running. She moved to the side and smiled. " You can't catch me, Ryo!" she called. Saturn watched as the two ran pass their father. Endymion looked at them. "Don't scare your mother!" he called. Saturn giggled and replied, " So, how's fatherhood?" Endymion sighed and said, " A pain. It has it's perks every now and then, but you know how they are." Saturn went to the window and looked at Haruka and Michiru playing with her daughter, Haru. " So, are you going to visit his grave today?" he asked, standing next to her. Saturn folded her arms and nodded. " Haru has the right to know who her father is." Saturn looked up at him. " After all, Uncle Endymion doesn't know everything." Endymion shook his head and turned to leave. " Well, you better get going. It's suppose to rain."

Haru stood by her mother and looked at the stone. " Tell me, mama.... was papa a polit?" she asked. Saturn looked at the engraving and replied, " Yes... your father was a polit... the best there was." Haru placed the flower in front of it. Saturn placed her hair behind her left ear as the wind blew. Haru turned her head and smiled. She let go of her mother's hand and took off. " Haru! What did I tell you about-" she paused and looked at the guy who picked up her daughter. She placed her hands over her mouth and felt the tears fill in her eyes.

" Heero?"

He smirked and walked up to her. He looked at his daughter and said, " Have you been taking care of your mother?" Haru nodded and looked at her mother with a smile. " See! Papa came back!" Saturn buried her head into his chest. Heero placed his free hand on her head. " Don't you ever leave me again, Heero..." she whispered. He looked down and then looked at Haru. " I promise...."

They headed off towards the gate. Heero let Haru down and she took off towards the car. Saturn walked beside him. " She has her father's spirit." she whispered. Heero looked at her. " You know I didn't want to leave you... You know that I wanted-" Saturn placed her finger on his lips. " Say no more, Heero Yuy. Do you really think you can just say sorry for leaving me and your daughter alone in the dark for three yrs? Well, you're out of luck." She said, crossing her arms. Heero smirked and leaned forward. he placed his lips against hers. " I hope that this will let you forgive me...." he whispered, after breaking away from her. Saturn looked into his eyes.

"Mama! Papa! Come on!" they heard. Heero smirked and went after his daughter. " Here comes the monster." he said. Saturn watched as her daughter ran away, laughing. " You'll never catch me!" Haru said. Saturn looked up at the sky and smiled as the cool breeze rolled over the area. " It's finally over... I can live like a normal woman now..." she thought. She looked at Heero as he picked up Haru. " Mama! Help! The Big Bad Monster has me!" Haru called. Saturn smiled and replied, " It looks like the job isn't done yet." She ran towards him and Heero took off. " You'll never take me alive, Warrior!" He called. Saturn smiled and realized that she still was the Guardian of Silence.... but she was only that because of her family.....

**The End**


End file.
